


Deleted Scene

by Cutesonas



Series: Summer Shounen oneshots [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Mentioned Toga Himiko, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: Fight scene between Kate Bishop, Steve rogers and his mentee, Midoriya Izuku
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Kate Bishop & Steve Rogers, Midoriya Izuku & Steve Rogers, Midoriya Izuku & Toga Himiko
Series: Summer Shounen oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887859
Kudos: 3





	Deleted Scene

Rogers pulled his mentor's mask above his face, flashing an innocent grin on his face.

“You have a bad habit of showing your face.” 

“Ah, right, sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just remember that in the-”  
Something purple was then propelled at the two, barely missing Deku’s face, causing a bit of blood to trickle down slowly as he turned up to meet eyes with the archer who shot at them. 

She smiled, staring down at them from the nearby building before running off. And of course, like the good heroes they were, they ran after. There was no doubt in either of their minds, that was Kate Bishop, AKA Hawkeye. She would shoot and run unless something else in the background was going on. Midoriya’s insides began to warm up. His legs especially, as he hopped from building to building. He gave a quick glance at his mentor, who was suspectedly not too far away in distance from him. Unfortunately, this was a mistake on Midoriya’s part.

  
  


For he was unaware she was shooting once more.

  
  
  


A series of arrows were aimed towards the two.

  
  


For the most part, they both dodged them with ease until that moment Midoriya and Steve made eye contact with each other. It seemed to come out of nowhere, a single blink changed everything, as the thin arrow dispersed into a sort of black sticky substance all over the bright blue suit Captain America was wearing. The dark texture attaching itself to the rooftop. 

  
  


Deku looked back and forth from his mentor to the attacker, his brain splitting into two as to what the better decision was-

  
  


Unbeknownst though, Kate saved a special arrow for him. 

  
  


The arrow immediately dispersed into a mesh, encapsulating the boy in it completely. The sudden change leading to a fall from what he had to guess was at least thirty feet into the air. And well, if that didn’t kill him, the merciless traffic staring back at him would. So, he squirmed, he thrashed, he tugged and tugged with his teeth, barely escaping the tight claws of death. 

  
  


He hopped about, scanning the rooftops of this merciless city in a frenzy. Pushing back the panicked thoughts into the back of his mind, they couldn’t have taken him so quickly, could they? No.

No, no, no, no, no-

  
  


“CAPTAIN?” he shrieked desperately. “STEVE?” he lightly smacked his face, come on, stay calm, stay calm!

No response. “MR.AMERICA?” please be here. “ROGERS?” He took a deep breath to help steady his racing heart. 

“STEVE？” please, please, please respond.

  
  


“ITS ME DEKU!” 

  
  


He skittered from place to place more so, his head turning back and forth.

  
  


Finally, he was beginning to recognize where exactly he was, taking another deep inhale and exhale. Stay cool, stay cool. It’ll be alright. It’ll be-

  
  


His eyes then caught a flash of the tainted suit, not wasting another moment as he rushed towards the man. 

  
  


He treaded carefully, narrowing his eyes, staying a good distance away.

“Are you alright, Captain?” 

The man groaned, squirming a tad as he attempted to face the boy. “I can’t say this is the first time I’ve been stuck to the floor.” he lightly chuckled. “But ‘m fine kid-”

“No offense Mr.America, but are you really sure about that?” he said rather bluntly, “You’re stuck to the floor.”

“I know, Deku.” he agreed rather embarrassedly, “but I’m not the one who fell into New York traffic.” Deku’s posture turned a little less sturdy, “So, are you ok-”

  
  


A thunderous clap of a noise blasted right in Deku’s ears, and if the sudden noise wasn’t enough to knock him over, the blunt force of an arrow leaking smoke that was now hitting his chest did. Luckily, it wasn’t into the goo, yet that didn’t change the fact that all the wind was now blown out of him, and the amount of smoke around them sure as hell was not helping him get the oxygen he had back. 

America continued to thrash, to no avail or course, meanwhile his mentee wiped the tears of irritated eyes away, carefully choosing when to breathe. 

  
  


He then slowly but surely lifted himself back up.

  
  


Only to feel a cold hand smack the back of his head.

  
  


Then, it felt as though he was carrying a heavy bolder on his back, and it was increasingly growing more and more unwieldy on him, as if it could crush him. Yet, there was nothing there? So what was causing this sudden hefty and invisible force on him? 

  
  


He pulled his left index finger back, before letting out a colossal gust of wind, slowly crouching as the energy was still crushing his efforts to simply stand at his normal height. He continues, keeping an eye out despite being completely immersed in the floor with the weight on him still continuing to rise and rise. 

  
  


And then finally, the gust of wind reveals Kate, having an arrow pointed right at the two. She grins lovingly at her target, before finally releasing the bowstring, the three heavy balls wrapping themselves around Midoriya, who was finally relinquished of the enhanced force of gravity put upon him. He didn’t want to waste any more time, as Captain was still stuck in the ground, he was the last defense they had. He immediately hopped up, holding his arms out.

  
  


But then he fell, as ropes seemed to stick to his body rather tightly.

  
  


Kate grinned, walking towards him, crouching down.

  
  


She giggles as she pinches his cheek, something cold is then felt on his body. 

  
  


“You’re so cute while like this, Deku baby.” she cooed, squeezing his cheeks with a gentle yet passionate grip, her nails causing slight ache.

His eyes went wide at her, was that Toga? 

No.

It couldn’t be.

It can’t, right?

Her expression then did a 180 as her phone rang. Her eyes rolled in irritation as she pressed for an answer. “Sorry Deku, Clint’s calling, we’ll talk later, okay?”

  
  


And like that, she was gone. 


End file.
